What Are You Waiting For
by CharmYourPantsOff
Summary: When the war is over, what comes next. Kinda AU at the end, spoilers for Deathly Hallows Part 2.


"what are you waiting for, someone grab him!"

I looked over and saw the girl I was in love, with.

The girl who held my heart

I walked towards my best friend watching her to see her reaction; there was no way she'd get near him

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard her, yet when I looked over and saw her pointing, everything became so real.

Everything became a blur as I felt my heart break.

As I walked into the chamber of secrets with Ronald, my heart still freshly broken, I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me.

When we kissed, it felt so wrong.

I didn't want him, I wanted her.

The battle was over, we'd won.

I took a walk through the castle, it was quiet and destroyed.

I had to get away from Ronald, it's like he was crowding me already, and I didn't like that.

I took the familiar route to the Gryffindor tower; it was surprisingly still intact, well mostly anyway. I walked through the door into the common room and sat down on the large comfy chair.

"You kissed him"

I whipped my head around to see her, the girl who broke my heart.

"How did you know?"

She walked towards me and out of the shadow she was standing in, I saw tear marks down her face. As she walked closed I saw tears run down her cheeks, she was still as beautiful as she had always been, it just made my heart hurt more.

"I saw you in the chamber, I followed you because I had to apologise"

She sounded cold and upset, I stood up and walked towards her. I reached out to touch her and she flinched.

"Pans" I sighed

"Mione, I was scared, but you broke me"

I reached out to touch her again, this time she didn't flinch as I ran my hand up and down her bicep.

"Pans, I was so in love with you, I am so in love with you, how could you do that to me though? I thought we were forever, you must have known if we handed him over he would have been killed, and Voldemort wouldn't have stopped there, he would have killed me too"

She looked up at me, she looked deeply into my eyes and I could see fear, and when I looked deeper I could see remorse.

"I was scared, I just didn't want anything to happen to you, I thought if he took Harry then you'd be safe, I can't lose you Mione"

I sighed and pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed into my shoulder

"Pansy…"

I started but she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine, I kissed back as hard as I could, trying to pour my love into it. I knew this was it, this was either make time or break time, and I don't know how I could handle the latter

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered against her lips as we pulled away slightly

"I don't know, all I know is I want you, just seeing you with him, it just breaks my heart and makes my blood boil all at the same time"

I kissed her softly on the lips

"You hurt my Pansy, you broke my heart"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" she sobbed into my shoulder "don't leave me, please, I need you"

I hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear "shh, baby, I could never leave you, you're everything to me okay?"

She looked up at me and smiled slightly; I kissed her on the forehead and moved her to the comfy seat I had previously occupied. I pulled her onto my lap and she laid her head in the crook of my neck.

"Why did you kiss him Mi? Why? Are you going to marry him? Are you going to leave me for him?"

She said it so quietly I barely heard it.

"No baby, he kissed me, I tried to push him away but he kept pulling me in, I was so hurt by you that I let it happen, I shouldn't have and I'm sorry, I could never love him when I have you"

I felt her nod and kiss my neck lightly; I could only hope we were going to be okay.

Pansy was arrested not long after, she had her dark mark, and even though she hadn't even been a part of the fighting she was sent to Azkaban, simply because the fear of another attack that large on the wizarding world scared everyone.

I was hard without her, to try and continue like nothing had ever happened, however I did tell Ronald we could only be friends and he reluctantly agreed.

Pansy's trial wasn't for another month after she was arrested and I missed her so much in that time, it was hard for both of us but she knew she had me waiting for her, whether she would be in there forever or be freed for her lack of fighting.

I knew when judgement day came I would be right there, watching and supporting her, and maybe as a character witness. The ministry would check her wand and I could only hope there weren't any death curses on there, after all she had a job to do to keep her safe.

**Hey guys (:**

**This is just like a mini one-shot at the moment, but if you like it I wouldn't be opposed to carrying it on (:**

**If you read my other stories all I can say is sorry and I'll get back to them as soon as possible. I started university, and with making friends and a law degree I've been kinda busy, and also kinda lacking inspiration, but I will finish them (:**

**Thanks for reading (: Reviews would be awesome (:**


End file.
